


Caretaker

by SgtLeppard



Category: Def Leppard
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, just a little short and sweet thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtLeppard/pseuds/SgtLeppard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve makes a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caretaker

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally written for an ex friend, but since the writing is too good to delete, I have changed the names mentioned to make it less personal

The afterlife wasn't too bad. Imagine not having to take a piss anymore, not being sick, and not having to sleep... much. Even spirits needed rest every now and then. But the downside was being alone and having to watch those you care about who were still living try to move on without you. Steve hated that. He missed his friends so much. To say he didn't have friends in the afterlife would be a lie. He had plenty. Some famous, some not. But he wasn't particularly close with any of them. The only person he really associated with the most was Joe's father, Joe Sr. Even in the afterlife, Joe Sr always had words of encouragement for him and thought of him as a second son. Steve and Joe were practically brothers, as well as the others. He was really grateful to have him there to try and cheer him up.

He was happy for his friends though. They picked right back up with Vivian and continued to kick ass and take names. He smiled every time he thought of Vivian being in the lineup. Viv is a wonderful guitarist and an all around great guy. He couldn't have picked anyone better himself.

As he sat in the armchair with a cup of coffee watching Def Leppard's newest release, Viva! Hysteria [yes, they do have TV], a flood of memories came back to him. Performing in the round, energetic shows, laundry baskets. He could even remember the one time in the dressing room with Phil --

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft mewing sound and what felt like little feet pawing at his leg. Pausing the DVD in the middle of Gods of War, he looked down to see a little black cat nestled up by his feet. It wasn't uncommon to find animals roaming about in the afterlife. Many were strays, house pets, or roadkill. This little kitty looked like she was someone's beloved pet. Steve reached down and picked up the cat and put her in his lap. "Hello there," he said, petting her head and scratching behind her ears, resulting in purring. "What brings you here, little precious?"

That question seemed to answer itself as a note appeared on the coffee table. He picked up the note and read:

_Dear Steve,_

_My boyfriend Ryan owned a black cat for the longest time and loved her to bits. He named her after you. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the poor kitty just passed away and Ryan's really upset. He always wanted a black cat. She was inbred and known to be temperamental, but she was his little baby. I know you're probably busy with this, that, and the other, but if you could, please take care of her? I think he'd feel a little better knowing that you're looking after her. Thanks._

_\- Emily_

The poor little thing. She seemed so sweet and full of life. Flipping the paper over and grabbing a pen from the table, he wrote:

_Dear Emily and Ryan,_

_I'd be happy to take care of her. She's very sweet and adorable and is hogging my hand for attention. She's in good hands._

_\- Steve_

Reaching over for the portable mailbox, he folded the letter back up and slid it through the slot. Sending mail to living people was always a bit of a gamble. Most of the time the letter never gets through to whom it's addressed to. But it didn't hurt to try.

Holding his namesake close, Steve gave her a little kiss on the head. "Wanna watch with me?" She mewed back, as if to say yes. He smiled, grabbed the remote, and restarted the DVD from the beginning.


End file.
